


Something New

by Grubby_Puppy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ear pulling, Eating out, F/F, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, ass eating, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubby_Puppy/pseuds/Grubby_Puppy
Summary: Catra discovers she really likes when Adora pulls her ears this leads them to have a very exciting night.





	1. Chapter 1

Adora watches Catra's somber expression as she continues to comb her fingers through her hair. She pulls her hand back and it brushes against Catra's ear causes it to twitch, and Adora's eyes narrow at the gesture. Her hand hovering, debating the two options and Catra's soft eyes flutter open in question.  
"Something wrong?"  
Catra asks and Adora's eyes flick to Catra's.  
"No, nothing's wrong..."  
Adora reassures and she ponders for a moment, searching Catra's curious eyes.  
"Is it ok if I touch your ears?"  
Adora speaks as her focus jumps from Catra's gaze, to her ears, and back at her eyes again, soaking in the odd expression drawn on Catra's features. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly wider than usual, and her brows stitched together as the wheels turned in her head but words were never received.  
"Sorry, that was weird-I-"  
Adora's ramble was cut short as Catra firmly places her hand on her shoulder and her ears tuck back and her eyes shy away.  
"No...It's not...It's just..."  
Catra licks her lips searching for the right words as her grip slightly tightens against her partner.  
"They're sensitive..."  
Catra mumbles as her cheeks turn a darker shade of rose. Adora cocks her head, shoving it into the pillow below it.  
"Will it hurt?"  
Adora inquirers and Catra bites her lip, and her body shrinks slightly as her heart hammers against her chest.  
"No, it won't hurt."  
Catra's voice is muffled as her head tilts down, attempting to hide her flustered expression.  
"If it won't hurt then-Oh! Oh...You mean..."  
Adora puts a figure up to her lips as her eyes lower and her mind was racing as fast as her pulse.  
"You mean..."  
Her words drift in the air and Catra slowly nods.  
"Is that ok?"  
Adora asks again as she caresses Catra’s cheek bringing her eyes back up at her own.  
"Yeah...Go ahead."  
Catra's voice is soft as her ears slowly lift back to their natural postilion, her gazes casts down once again. Adora’s figure tips slide from Catra’s face to where her ear attached to her head and Catra swallows thickly. Adora's crystal eyes watch the shift in her face as she squeezes her right hand from under her own body to sets it on the other ear. Her thumbs slide up the inside as her fingers stay on the back and she strokes them a few times.  
“They’re really soft.”  
Adora comments as she moves her entire hand up to the tip and Catra holds her breath, her focus lingering on the covers instead of Adora’s face.  
“Are you still ok?”  
Adora pauses her motions and Catra nodded as her hand moves to the blankets. Adora takes her word and continues her exploration, they were slightly softer than her hair. Her left hand glides back to brush through her hair as the other stays on Catra’s ear. Catra’s fingertips dig into the blanket as she shuts her eyes completely, the action catches Adora’s attention and she untangles her hand from Catra hair and gingerly grabs Catra’s flexed hands. Catra’s eyes snap open, staring at their hands and Adora lifts Catra’s left hand and threads their fingers together, earning a small smile. Adora lowers her right hand to Catra’s neck as she relishes in the tender moment.  
“Thank you…”  
Adora whispers and Catra holds back tighter, letting the silence seep in for a few moments before Catra's voice breaks the bubble.  
“Do you like them?”  
Catra manages to keep her voice from wavering and Adora smiles at her.  
“Yes, they’re very nice.”  
Catra untangles their hands and grabs Adora’s waist.  
“It felt really nice.”  
Catra purrs as she subconsciously leans closer.  
“Yeah?”  
Adora husks as she moves her right hand to massage Catra’s ear as the other travels to cup the back of Catra’s neck.  
“Yeah.”  
Catra quietly growls as her eyes slide shut, her fingertips digging into Adora’s side and Adora stifles a moan.  
“I’ll do it more often then.”  
Adora breaths and Catra purrs as she closes the space between them, resting their foreheads together.  
“I like that idea.”  
Catra’s voice is low as she puts her weight against Adora’s shoulder, causing her body to flop against the mattress as Catra’s straddles her waist, her dark eyes looking down at Adora. Adora’s chest heaves as Cata guides her other hand to her ear, sighing as Adora immediately responds.  
“Mmmm, you’re good at that.”  
Catra’s hum turns into a sharp gasp as Adora tugs on her ears.  
“C’mere.”  
Adora slurs as her eyelids grow heavy and Catra carefully lowers herself, their faces only inches apart.  
“God...Adora…”  
Catra fights a moans and Adora tugs her ears again, their lips meeting with a spark. Catra turns her head to the side as the kiss heats up; her tongue running against Adora's bottom lip, and she gladly grants her entrance, unable to repress the moan the follows the sensation of their tongues colliding against each other. Adora’s fingers comb through Catra’s messy hair as she explores her mouth and Catra grinds herself into Adora’s abs at the sensation.  
Adora gasps, breaking the kiss and Catra take to opportunity to kiss Adora’s cheek, traveling to her jaw and then her pulse. Adora groans as one of her hands fly down to guide Catra’s hips, and Catra shift her leg to press it in between Adora’s legs and grinds her hips down once again. Adora gasp sharply at the beautiful sensation, her figure tips pressing into Catra’s leg and hip, encouraging Catra to continue. Catra hums in approval and Adora’s hands slide up the front of Catra’s body, traveling to her shoulders and she pushes Catra back. Catra pauses, holding herslef up by her hands, watching as Adora’s hands slid back down to the hem of Catra’s tight red shirt and slide her fingers under the fabric as she runs her dull nails over Catra’s now exposed skin.  
“That feels good.”  
Catra purrs ad Adora quirks a mischievous eyebrow as her nails scratch down Catra's torso, earning another moan as Catra's head falls back with her eyes. Adora’s raises one hand to the back of Catra’s neck bringing her down until her lips meet Catra’s pulse.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Adora whispers are smeared against Catra’s neck, Catra squirms above her, her arms shakign as they try and keep her up. Adora continues to press open mouthed kisses along Catra's neck as her hand slides beneath the elastic of Catra’s pants followed by a sharp gasp. Adora’s fingers circle Catra’s clit slowly, watching as Catra’s chest heaves and Adora picks up the pace, her other hand moving to rub Catra’s ears. Catra’s body arches as a loud whimper breaks through her lips; Adora licks her own lips, feeling how badly Catra wanted her only made the ache between her own legs worsen.  
“Ah! Hmmm Adora...Adora…”  
Catra's stutters as her hips gyrate to the rhythm of her partners fingers. Catra’s fingers dig into the thin sheets below them, as she shifts her head to look at Adora who is starting up at her like she is the center of the universe.  
“God, you're so pretty.”  
Catra manages to gasp between the waves of pleasure surging through her body. Adora smiles softly and Catra smiles back, and it's quickly gone as Catra gaps at the sensation of Adora's fingers sliding between her folds.  
“You're so wet.”  
Adora's drools as Cartra's words merge into gasps and whimpers. Adora's relishes in the moment before her middle finger easily slide into Catra's entrance.  
“Oh fuck!”  
Catra gaps as her hips gyrate with the tempo of Aodra's fingers. Her head rolls back as her eyes shut, her breath stuttered and Adora adds another figure and picks up the pace.  
“Ah! God...”  
Catra whines as she lifts one had to cup Aodra's angelic features.  
“Mmmh, yeah just like that.”  
Catra is breathless as their eyes pour into each other, a light sheen of sweat across Aodra's forehead and her hair messy against the soft pillow. Catra's abs flex as she grinds against Adora's hand, and she lowers herself to her elbows, their faces close as they intensely watch one another. Catra's whimpers become more frequent and Adora's pulls her down and kisses her lisp briefly before shifting her attention to Catra's neck, earning a moan of approval. Adora leaves beautiful bruises across Catra's perfect skin. Catra's legs begin to quiver and Adora makes her way to Catra's ear to whisper.  
“Cum for me, Catra.”  
Catra's body immediately responds to the husky demand, as she screams Adora's name and her whole body squirms as tremendous waves of pulses through her.  
“Adora, Adora, oh my God, Aodra.”  
Catra mewls as she comes down from her high, her body collapsing limps on top of her partner. Catra’s hot breath smears against Adora’s neck and Adora slowly takes her fingers from Catra’s entrance earning a tiered moan as Catra’s body quivers slightly. Adora turns her head to place a soft kiss against Catra’s jaw as one hand runs her dulls finger nails lightly up and down Catra's back. Catra giggles softly as she pushes herself up onto the palms of her hands.  
"Mmm, you're turn."  
Catra playful slurs as she runs her figure along Adora's perfect jaw line.


	2. Chapter 2

“Turn over.”  
Cattra requests. Adora doesn’t hesitate as she flops on her stomach, turning her head to the side against the pillow as she looks back as Catra.   
“Mmm perfect.”  
Catra purrs as she grabs Adora’s ass cheeks and spreads them apart, earning a soft whimper. Catra's heart pounds as she soaks on the site, licking her lips in anticipation as she lowers her head, and scraps her teeth along Adora’s right cheek.   
“Oh God…”  
Adora sighs heavily as her whole body shivers at the sensation. Catra opens her mouth wider to bite down on Adora flesh, earning a squeal and soothes it with her soft tongue; she hums as Adora pushes her hips back as a dirty moan drips from her lips. Catra keeps her tongue out as she draws a long strip across her right cheek to her left, giving it equal attention. Catra slides her mother over, her tongue briefly diping between Adora's cheeck, as her dark eyes peeking over at Adora's expression as she racked her fingers over her back. Catra shifts herself forwards, dragging her chest along Adora's back as her mouth reaches her ear.   
“Adora…”  
She husk as she nibbles on her earlobe.   
“Tell me what you want.”  
He voice drips with sex as she presses her body closer yet, her hands sliding to cup Adora perfect breast.   
“F-fuck me. Please, fuck me, Catra please, please...”   
Adora's begs, as her hands flex against the pillow below her head.  
“Yes, princess…”  
Catra slurs as she descends down her back, sitting on her haunches as she admires the view. She scraped her nails across Adora's ass cheeks before she presses her palm into the slick flesh, giving them a firm squeeze as she leans her head closer. She drags her fangs over the flesh, earning a shiver and small whimper before she sticks her tongue out, flatting it as she draws a long strip from Aodra's clit to her ass.   
“Oh, my God.”   
Adora trembles as a wave of pleasure over takes her body. Catra's chuckles is muffled between Adra cheeks as she keeps her tongue out flat and pushed out again her asshole. Catra strokes it slowly relishing in Adora’s shivers before she pauses to bite Adora ass cheek gently then harder and Adora squeels at the feeling of her prone canies. Catra sooths the bite with her tongue sucking on it getly before she shfits her attention; Catra lowers herself further, ducking between Aodra’s legs as she rolls her tongue out against Adora’s throbbing clit only for a second as she drags her mouth back to her asshole sucking on it as she grabs both sides.   
“Fuck! Catra, that feels so goooood.”  
Adora whines as she rocks her hips back against Cartra’s talented lips. Catra hums in response as she licks the tight muscles relishing in the sweet noises her partner makes. One of her hand stays on Adora’s cheek as the other glids to her clit drawing circles around it as Adora’s legs shake with shocks of pleasure. Adora’s juices drip down her legs and Catra hums as the warmth coats her hand before sliding a finger inside her partner.   
“Catra, yes, yes, yes.”  
Adora whines as her fingers tightly grip the pillow below her head. Catra growls as she adds another finger and picks up the pace, Adora words are smeared into desperate moans as her eyes roll back and her breathing quickens.   
“Catra, I’m-I’m gunna...AH!”  
Adora screams into the pillow as her body shakes as her orgasm hits her and Catra moans as Aodra's walls close around her fingers.   
“Mmmmhf.”  
Aodra’s voice is muffled as her body collapsed onto the mattress and Catra slowly pulls her fingers out. Adora makes soft noise as she turns over, watching as Catra licks her thighs before she scooches up from in between Adora’s legs.   
“Mmmm.”  
Catra humms as she licks her fingures and settles on top of Adora's body. Adora's gives a light chuckle before grabbed Catra's face and pulling her down for a kiss. Catra kisses her back lackadaisically yet full of passion.   
"That was amazing."  
Catra sits as she nuzzles into the crook of Adora's neck.   
"Mmm yeah."  
Adora agrees as she runs the bakc of Catra's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
